Lamps and night lights are well known in the art and have been widely used in providing light. Further image display apparatuses are well known in the art and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. Examples of such image display apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,240,783, 7,234,258 and 7,637,047 and are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Further spill resistant containers having inwardly extending funnels are well known in the art and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. Examples of such spill resistant containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,246,046, 7,942,109, 8,430,708, and application 2014/0190858 and are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Further candle apparatuses are well known in the art and have enjoyed considerable commercial success. An example of such candle apparatuses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,028, and is expressly incorporated herein by reference.